Sentry gun (Payday 2)
sentry |health = |ammo = rounds |int_name = sentry_gun sentry_gun_silent |damage = }} The sentry gun is one of the two deployable traps in PAYDAY 2, with the other being Trip Mines. Overview The sentry has a radar that is designated to shoot law enforcement only. While the gun doesn't target civilians and heisters, and the latter cannot be harmed by the sentry, it will kill whoever is in the crossfire, including the former. Hovering one's crosshair over their Sentry will display its total loaded ammo as a percentage on the player's HUD, allowing the owner to monitor its remaining capacity. When the sentry gun is out of ammunition, it will tilt down and it's highlight will turn red. The sentry gun will actively target and shoot at enemies that enter its detection radius and will not switch targets until its current target is dead or no longer near it. The sentry gun will only stop functioning once it runs out of ammo or is destroyed. The sentry gun can be destroyed by being shot too much by police officers, or having explosives like grenades detonate near it. Players can however, "repair" a damaged sentry gun before it can be destroyed by picking it up and re-deploying it. A suppressed version of the Sentry Gun can be unlocked with the basic Engineering skill. Placement As of the skill tree rework, deploying Sentry Guns now costs ammo. The game checks if the player have / |Third Law}}/ |Eco Sentry}} ammo for both their primary AND secondary weapon. If this check fails, a sentry is not placed. If it succeeds, the sentry is placed and the appropriate percentage is deducted from said player's current ammo (not based on max ammo). This makes it possible to place all sentries if you have full ammo and Third Law basic ( )Bug Report and confirmation by Frankelnster . Picking up a Sentry Gun refunds the unit's remaining ammo to the player's inventory. Upgrades .|Your sentry guns gain a protective shield.|Engineer|}} increase in accuracy.|Your sentry guns rotation speed is increased by . Your sentry guns also have more ammunition.|Engineer||image=Sentry Targeting Package2.png}} .|Your sentry guns gain increased health.|Engineer|}} , but increasing the damage by and allowing it to pierce through enemies and shields.|Engineer|}} faster.|You can now equip a second deployable to bring with you. If your deployable is equipped as a secondary deployable, you can only bring half of what you would bring if it was equipped as a primary deployable. Press X to toggle between deployables.|Engineer||image = Jack Of All Trades U100.png}} extra sentry guns.|You can now carry an additional extra sentry guns.|Engineer|}} Tips When it is first acquired, the sentry gun is not very effective at killing enemies, as it has poor accuracy, and a small ammo reserve. It is most useful as a distraction at best, as some police will focus their attention on the sentry, leaving the players free to either flank the police or flee the area. After the sentry gun has been upgraded decently, it becomes a very effective killing machine. It can be used to thin out a large group of police, provide cover while recovering a downed player, carrying bags to the escape vehicle, guard specific points and hostages, or as a general distraction while trying to get from point A to point B. If a player carrying the sentry is about to get downed, that player may wish to drop the sentry to provide cover for revival. The bane of the sentry gun, however, presents itself in the form of the Shield special unit. The Shield is fully protected from a sentry's fire while facing it. While Sentry Guns will target Shields last, they will fire at a Shield they have locked on to until they run out of ammo or the Shield dies somehow, so a sentry can easily waste its entire ammo supply on one Shield alone. For this reason, it's best not to drop the sentry if a Shield is around, and players should attempt to flank and kill any Shield that is nearing an active sentry. Alternatively, keep a close watch of the sentry's targeted area and set your sentry to AP (armor piercing) rounds when it's firing at a Shield. Another issue with sentry guns is not only do they take the user's ammo but should they be destroyed, players cannot salvage any ammo that was left in said deployables. However, users can simply pick up a damaged sentry and redeploy it to undo any sustained damage before it is destroyed. Some players may prefer AP rounds over the standard ammo to conserve ammo. The default setting can quickly exhaust the ammo in a sentry gun thus necessitating a refill more than often. The sentry may be used as a substitute for an ammo bag; it kills enemies without using any of the players' ammunition, and each enemy killed by the sentry drops additional ammunition. This is best used when there is a group of enemies, or on higher difficulties. Using a weapon with a high ammo pickup rate, scour for dropped ammunition, then reload the sentry would be the most efficient tactic. Once you ace Jack of All Trades, you can deploy an ammo bag, which you could use for refilling your sentry. Beware that, unlike an ammo or medic bag, if you place it on an object that disappears later on, such as on top of the thermal drill on bank heist, it will disappear with the object, so care should be taken on where you put the sentry. It is also best to equip weapons in which ammo drops can easily replenish their respective reserves. For example, having the OVE9000 Saw or the HRL-7 can greatly hinder ammo management if an ammo bag is not available. As such, anyone with a sentry guild build must carefully choose which weapons to bring in a heist. A Sentry is most effective if situated in corners, in or behind enemy pathways where it can have the widest cone of vision while still be able to defend its position. Placing it in a corner next to, behind or in whatever position facing a possible entry point of law enforcers ensures that the Sentry can drop multiple targets in short order with little to no resistance. Trivia *The in-game description seems to refer to automated military weapon systems such as the Centurion C-RAM, a radar-equipped Gatling gun emplacement used to shoot down enemy mortar, artillery shells, rocket fire and potentially to a limited extent, military aircraft. In real life, the machinery used to remotely operate these weapons is extremely heavy and also very large. Prior to Update 100, the sentry gun appeared as a motorized Heckler & Koch MP5K stowed in a suitcase with a relatively small drum magazine. It received a total overhaul in Update 100 and now appears as a rigged Kobus 90 on an armored contraption instead, with what seems to be a GoPro camera fixed in front of the SMG's iron sights as a rudimentary targeting system. **In the safe house, you can still see the components of the old sentry gun. **Upon launch of the game, the Sentry Gun could rotate in quite a wide angle despite being housed in a small tackle box with no visible axis or wheels. * Despite being a deployable, it can be listed as one's favorite weapon after a heist. This is the case if the deployable happens to kill more enemies than the player could with their normal weapons. * This is the only deployable that will cause NPCs and cameras to be alerted if spotted, even if it does not fire. ** Still, Sentry Guns will alert guards and civilians in a large radius when they do fire, regardless of if they have a suppressor. * Despite having a separate AP ammo box loaded on the unit by default, the Sentry Gun can't actually utilize these special rounds until upgraded with Engineering aced. Bugs *The loss of ammo when deploying a Sentry Gun behaves strangely, likely unintentionally. While the minimum ammo requirement for deploying a Sentry Gun is always calculated correctly (30% of maximum ammo by default, or 20% with Third Law basic and Eco Sentry basic), after a sentry gun is deployed the player loses an amount of ammo equal to 30%-20% of their on-hand ammo rather than 30%-20% of their maximum ammo. References Gallery SentryGun.jpg|A preview of the old sentry gun in the safe house Sentry-deployed.jpg|An "empty" old Sentry Gun, the LED display clearly indicates the turret's exhausted reserves. Capture.jpg|A disassembled old sentry gun in the safe house Maxresdefault_(1).jpg|Two old sentry guns on the ground Category:Deployable (Payday 2)